Natsu Dragneel vs. Gray Fullbuster (Daphne arc)
For the canon fight that takes place during the Alvarez Empire arc, see 'Natsu Dragneel vs. Gray Fullbuster.'' '''Natsu Dragneel vs. Gray Fullbuster (Daphne arc) is an anime-exclusive fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. Prologue One week after their return to Fairy Tail and Wendy and Carla's recruitment, Gray informs Natsu that a woman named Daphne met a Dragon outside of Magnolia. Natsu and Happy decide to investigate and are accompanied by Wendy and Carla.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 69 The group arrives at a beat-up inn and splits up to check all the rooms. After searching inside all the rooms, the group finds themselves in front of a suspicious room. Natsu calls for someone and a voice answers and opens the door for them. Daphne then reveals herself and Natsu immediately requests to talk to her. Daphne happily lets the group in with her Magic and begins to perform, before revealing herself to be a saleswoman that sells an effective diet food named Metamo-chan. Daphne then proceeds to go on, repeatedly, about her customers, which makes it difficult for Natsu to ask her his question about the Dragon. Natsu manages to catch Daphne's attention by shouting at her and begins to recount his and Wendy's stories. He then demands information about Dragons, but Daphne reveals that she lied to increase the sales of her products. Irritated, Natsu tells the others that they are going home and marches towards the door. He kicks the door open only to find that the other room vanished. Natsu tries to break his way through and attacks with his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, however the room is covered with a Magic Barrier that sends his own attack right back at him. Realizing that they are trapped by Daphne, Wendy begins to open the windows to find a way out but sees that they are completely trapped within the room. Natsu tries to attack the barrier again which gives off slivers of ice; Gray enters the room, going over to Daphne's side, where Daphne reveals that they know each other and Gray proposes that he and Natsu settle their old rivalry. Daphne tells Gray that she wants Natsu and orders him to crush him. As Gray readies himself to attack, Natsu realizes that he is serious and tells Wendy to stand back, getting ready to fight.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 70 Battle Gray attacks with his Ice-Make: Lance but Natsu is able to dodge. Everyone is still surprised that Gray is attacking Natsu. Daphne laughs and orders Gray to finish Natsu; Gray attacks with another Ice-Make: Lance, but Natsu dodges it. Wendy tries to tell Gray to stop but he ignores her, and Carla concludes that the Gray they are facing is a fake with Happy agreeing, saying that there's something different with him. However, Gray then strips and gets ready to attack once more, causing Happy to conclude that he is in fact the real Gray. Gray then attacks with an Ice-Make: Battle Axe but Natsu counters with his Fire Dragon's Roar, creating a smoky explosion. Gray uses this as an opening and attacks Natsu; Daphne tells the group that the Gray present is the real one and is not being controlled by Magic. Natsu agrees, saying that no one's punches can piss him off except the real Gray's. Natsu then charges at Gray and attacks him with a Fire Dragon's Claw, sending him through the hole. Natsu goes after him and the two begin to square off in the hallway, where Natsu demands an explanation from Gray; the only explanation he gives is the phrase "A City without Sound", followed by another attack. The battle continues and Happy notes that the two are evenly matched. The battle between the two rages on and Gray uses his Ice-Make: Shield to stop Natsu's Fire Dragon's Claw. Gray uses his Ice-Make: Floor, which covers the floor in ice, making Natsu slip and slide down the stairs into a wall. Gray then sends a block of ice that Natsu destroys with his flames, where he follows up with his Ice-Make: Ice Cannon that Natsu counters using Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. Natsu then charges at Gray with his Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow, which causes the two of them to go through a wall and land in an indoor swimming pool. Seeing his chance, Gray uses his Ice-Make: Prison that traps Natsu, but the latter melts the cage with his Fire Dragon's Roar, with Gray using this opening to attack Natsu with his Ice-Make: Lance. Natsu is sent through another wall and Gray follows him, stating that today is the day that he will settle things with Natsu. Gray then prepares to stab Natsu, but Natsu uses his Magic to destroy the floor, sending them crashing down to the first floor. The battle continues and Natsu and Gray begin to get exhausted, both impressed with the other's strength. Happy cheers for Natsu while Daphne orders Gray to finish the battle. Gray charges at Natsu with his Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance but Natsu, his body covered in flames, is able to overpower him and send him through a wall, defeating him. Aftermath Natsu begins to laugh, seeing Gray sprawled on the floor. When Gray does not respond to his jokes, Natsu decides to check on him but ends up being trapped by Gray's Magic. Daphne then enters through the hole in the wall and uses her Hidden Darkness to trap Natsu in another dimension, after which she congratulates Gray for doing a great job as her assistant. Just then, Wendy and the Exceeds enter the room, where Happy begins to insult Gray, the latter of whom grabs the other and threatens to send him after Natsu, but Daphne tells him to stop, since she doesn't want to unnecessarily mix anything with Natsu. Trapped inside Daphne's prison, Natsu recounts his searches for Igneel and remembers venturing into a City without Sound. Suddenly, however, he is electrocuted and Daphne later activates her Dragonoid, extracting Natsu's Magic Power and causing him great pain. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Exclusive Fights